New House of Anubis!
by Fairytale2328
Summary: I really want to create my own original HOA story! please submit your characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know a lot of people have started their own house of anubis and I want to give it a try! Give me some characters? I don't think I will have as many as the show.. maybe 4-6

So I hope this works!

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Looks:

Heritage:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Secrets:

Family Members:

Why are they at Anubis?

Romance:

Story Line:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all of the submissions! But I do need more boy characters if you want you can still submit girls but having more boys would be really helpful! I'll choose the characters tomorrow night.

XX

Camie


	3. Chapter 3

Shouldn't the perfect girl have the perfect life? No not with Quinn Lam. Perfect grades, number one ranked girl's tennis player and a beautiful face could not buy the love of her parents. Did they not love her? No, but they were too busy for her. Raymond and Dianna Lam, world-renowned lawyers with 5 year streak of never loosing a case didn't have time for their one and only daughter. This is why she had to come to the House of Anubis.

Her converse dug into the gravel of the path; frustrated she wiped her side bangs from her face. Her wide brown anime eyes are speckled with sadness and frustration, no one understands her. Her striking physical beauty naturally drew boys in, her shiny brown hair made girls envious and her eloquence made parents and teachers love her. Yet she feels as if she has never been loved. Her hand slowly opens the door to the old house, the mysterious air around her makes her shiver.

She is greeted by a friendly smile, "Hi, I am Trudy your house mother, welcome!"

"Thank you, so what am I suppose to do? Go to my room?"

"Oh of course not, there is a reception party going on in the dining room, so students are already here!"

"Oh, alright."

Quinn enters the room where there is already a boy and a girl sitting and chatting. The Asian with big green eyes was talking to a lean blonde boy. "Hi, I'm Quinn."

"Hi! I'm Vanessa, but call me Nessa"

"Hey, What's up I'm Aaron"

Quinn quickly took a mental image of the two, Aaron had brilliant blue eyes, neat brown hair and a cute smirk. He was American, quite obvious by his accent. And Vanessa had dark brown hair, wavy and cute pink lips. A mix of Asian and British accent.

"Uhh, well I mean there is not to say right?" Quinn answered

"Well you can start by telling me what shampoo you use"

"Just Pantene, I swear!" Quinn replied while giving good laugh

"Alright whatever you say, so anything in sport? Arts?"

"Well I play tennis and the piano"

"Did you say tennis? Man, I remember one time for taekwondoe my coach brought in a tennis ball machine to teach me quick defense. And long story short, I failed." Aaron added jokingly

"Really? I love the ball machine! It keeps me on my feet?" Quinn replied with a smile

"Well, Quinn you are one weird girl" Aaron said teasingly

"Thanks Aaron, that is defiantly the way to impress girls" Quinn replied

"So, Quinn do you want to room with me? I mean there not going to be a better option than me" Vanessa said jokingly

"Yeah sure, of course. By the way do you know how many students are going to be here at the House?" Quinn asked

"Um, I think Trudy mentioned five other people? I'm not quite sure, but there is definitely going to be more." Aaron replied

"Well better go upstairs and grab the best room right? Lets go slow poke! Quinn come on! Or I'm taking the better side of the room!" Vanessa yelled while running up the stairs

"Haha, well I better go, before steals the closet. See you Aaron!" Quinn said while rushing up the stairs.

Quinn is actually enjoying herself, Vanessa is witty yet extremely sharp, Quinn has yet to win a silly argument with her yet. Sweet and kind, Vanessa's eyes are warm and welcoming when you speak to her. A great listener, even though Quinn knows that her stories can be quite dull. But she is chatty too, an when enthusiastic can talk up to 100 miles per hour. Quinn learned that her mother passed away when she was seven and her father is a very famous movie director in Asia. Quinn didn't know why but when she talks to Vanessa she is comfortable, and feel as though she can trust her with all her mind.

She liked Aaron too, his sparkly blue eyes captured her attention and he is a jokester. Funny and charming but also kind and warm. She thought to herself, maybe she will end up loving the house and all the people that will live too.

"Vanessa, Quinn and Aaron! The rest of your housemates are here! Come down and meet them!"

"You think there will be any cute boys?" Vanessa askes

"Wow, Nessa shall we go down and see?"

"We shall, Quinnie, can I call you Quinnie? Or Q?"

"Haha we will see, for now lets go down."

Hand in hand Vanessa and Quinn walked down to Aaron's room.

"Hey Aaron, the rest of the people are here, lets go"

"alright ladies, watch the American Charm"

"Whatever Aaron, let's go" Quinn replied with her eyes rolled sarcastically

"Wow, Quinn, keep this attitude up and I'll think you have a crush on me!"

"Come on!" Vanessa yelled from down the hall

So guys,

This is the first chapter of the New house of anubis! Tell me what you think! And if you like it at all? As you can see I haven't introduced the new characters yet, meaning that you can still submit. I still need 3 more boys and two more girls. Please review, they make me update faster.

XOXO

Camie


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn, Vanessa and Aaron walked into a room with four other people, a blonde with blue highlights, a mean looking raven-haired beauty, a cute black haired boy and a guy with scruffy brown hair. Aaron probably sensed what Quinn felt, that these people were so different than himself, shied away to the back of the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Quinn"

"Nice, to meet you I'm Skye"

"I'm Victoria, pleasure for you to meet me"

"Pleasure for sure" Vanessa says while whispering to Quinn

"I heard that" Victoria replied nastily

"Wow, the mean bitch has good hearing" Vanessa retorted

"Come on, Vanz no need to engage in meaningless people right?"

"God, why did daddy send me here with all of you losers?" Victoria replied while anxiously flipping her hair

"Nice hair flip, did you learn it from too much reality tv?" Vanessa yelled

"Ok, you have got to get out of here! Aaron get her out!" Quinn called

"Ohh, so the zombie boy has a name?" Victoria sneered

"Too bad the bitch girl doesn't have a brain!" Vanessa yelled

Back in their room, Vanessa was braiding Quinn's long brown hair while Aaron was pacing in their room.

"Those were some special people" Quinn said

"I don't know, I couldn't really get to know any of them with all that yelling" Aaron replied

"Seriously and I was hoping for some girl bonding time" Vanessa replied

"But I have got to say, Vanz, you are quite the comeback queen" Aaron said

"No one and I mean no one messes with my friend, and the worst thing is, I couldn't look at the two cuties because Victoria had to mess everything up!" Vanessa replied

"okay, okay you know what? Let us go boy stalking" Quinn said

"I have got to get out of here, hanging out with you girls so much is making me turn into a girl"

Down in the living room, Skye and Victoria had already left to go to their rooms and left there were the two boys they never got to meet.

"Hi, we never got to meet a few minutes ago, I'm Quinn"

"I'm Vanessa"

"Pleasure, I'm Mike"

"Jared"

"And Vanessa I have got to applaud you, that Victoria girl was driving us insane before you got here, I swear she spent an hour talking about her shoes!" Mike replied with a charming smirk

"I would have pranked her but I didn't think that was a good impression" Jared said with a goofy grin

"Alright, well I will see you guys at dinner" Quinn said while leading Vanessa out

"My god, Mike is hot! And Jared is a cutie too!" Vanessa replied

" Yeah, Yeah I agree but Mike looks like a player!"

"Of course you would say that Quinn, he was giving you the puppy dog eyes the entire time."

I didn't have time for these losers, I had a mission. I opened my box holding the special key took it out and walked out of my room. I slyly slid the key into the lock, it clicked opened and I slowly stepped out into the attic. They will never know, I though with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, who went into the attic? And how do you guys like the characters to far? Is Quinn falling in love or is she the one sneaking into the attic?

Please leave a review with what I can do better!

XOXO

Camie


	5. Chapter 5

"Is Victoria still in the shower?" Quinn asked impatiently

"Yeah, where else would she be?" Vanz replied

"God, its been over 2 hours! I want to just brush my teeth and sleep! Who starts showering at 11 at night anyways?"

"Like I would have a clue?"

"Fine, since I haven't brushed my teeth lets go down and get ice cream" Quinn whined

"No, I'm going to get her out of that shower once and for all" Vanessa replied

Vanessa walks towards the bathroom and knocked on the door, "come on Victoria, we all need to shower and sleep, please?" There was no reply therefore Vanessa kept knocking. Quinn walked over, "come on Vanz shes probably just ignoring us." After some persistence knocking the door's old lock gave in and the door skipped open. There was no screaming, like a normal person would react if someone walked in on them showering.

"Theres no one in here Quinn"

"What? The water was running the whole time."

"She probably just don't want us using the shower."

Vanz and Quinn turned around and Victoria was right in front of them, fully dressed from the days clothes and make up still on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door on the attic shut, and I slyly walked out. A smirk on my face, they still don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how are you enjoying the story? The climax is just starting! Who should date who? And whos good or evil?

XOXO

Camie


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn and Vanz was walking to their usual hangout which was the clearing in the woods right behind the old Frobeshier Library.

"Why would she be still fully dressed if she was in the shower? She came up behind us!" Vanz analyzed

"I don't know Vanz, maybe she went back into her room to get more shampoo or something" Quinn replied

"Well there is one way to find out!"

"Oh gosh what are you going to do? Ask her?"

"God, no I'm not stupid! I'm going to ask her roommate. Skye."

"Well, you go ahead. I really don't want to be involved in this. I really want to review my math notes before our test after lunch."

"Alright, Q, I'll be back, meet me in the café at 11?"

"Yup, if I show up late order me a latte will you?"

"Course"

"K, See you"

Quinn watched Vanz run up the hills to find Skye, when Quinn was sure that she left, she pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door to the abandoned library. She grinned, exactly left the way it was described to her. The old dusty exhibit of the fake mask of anubis, the ancient artifacts and even the old library books remained untouched. Quinn pulled out her phone and said "Don't worry, I'm in" to the recipient.

"Hey Skye, I'm Vanz, have I mentioned how much I like your name, Skye Summer, Summer Skye, which do you prefer."

"Hmm, haha I get asked that a lot, you can just call me Skye. So can I help you with something?

"Yeah, yesterday Quinn and I wanted to like freshen up in the bathroom before we went to sleep and We realized that Victoria was in there, but then after a while she came up behind us with her make up yesterday's clothes still on. But she was in there for like 2 hours, did she come back to get some stuff?"

"Wait what time?"

"11ish"

"No, she wasn't, I would have known because yesterday at 11 I was calling my sister"

"That's so bizarre, how is it living with her?"

"Sort of fine, I guess, in here she isn't as bitchy as she is in school, here she mostly keeps to herself. But then again she sneers at everything that I do."

"She is really something isn't she?"

Quinn slipped out of the door and shut it, she clutched a book close to her and ran back to her room. 10:58, she was so going to be late.

K guys, so any guesses on what is happening? And any suggestions? Please review, I'll update faster if you do!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is she" Vanz asked Aaron while impatiently tapping her watch. "Calm down, I'm sure she is just busy with math. You know how much of a nerd Quinn is." Aaron said unconvincingly. Vanessa sat at the table tapping her foot to Adele's Set Fire to the Rain, Aaron tapped his fingers along with the beat. "You know what, why don't I go look for her" Aaron said. Vanz lifted her face showing her brilliant green eyes and smiled, "okay, but your paying for her latte if you can't find her." Aaron flashed a smirk as he went out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shoot, I am so late!" Quinn paced down the hill, looking at her feet while walking down the hill. Quinn felt a huge impact fall on her and she along with her belongings tumbled to the ground. Victoria was standing over her, "watch where you are going klutz!" she screeched. "Sorry Victoria, I was in a rush to go to the Café I didn't see you, sorry!" Quinn said with her head hung low. "Sure, like I believe that" Victoria snarled.

"Well, there isn't anything else I can say" Quinn replied while bending down to pick up her spilled belongings. As Quinn reached to pick up with old black book with the gold spine, the one she borrowed from the library, Victoria put her slim fingers around Quinn's thin wrist. "Where did you get that book? That's mine!" Victoria snarled. "Yours? I just borrowed this from the Anubis Library." Quinn replied with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Oh, I mean umm not mine per say… that uhh is my favorite book?" Victoria said as she placed her hands behind her back. "Ohh is it good? What is it about, I haven't read it yet?" Quinn asked with a smirk

"Like I'm going to talk to you? Your loser energy is seeping to me, see you hopefully never freak" Victoria snapped. "Well isn't she just the best company to have?" Quinn thought to herself when she headed towards the café.

"Quinn! Hey Quinn!" Aaron called as he waved his hands to catch her attention. "Oh, Hey Aaron! Sorry I know I'm really late! Is Vanessa already there?" Quinn replied while walking up the steps to the café. "Uhh yeah Quinn she's already there, your kind of 30 minutes late" Aaron replied sarcastically. "Oh Gosh, let's hurry, I'll buy her a coffee to apologize, come on!" Quinn said while running to the café.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn flips furiously through the old book, eyes scanning every line and her brain trying to absorb all the new information. "Yes! Here it is!" Quinn shouted with a look of excitement. "What's here?" Vanessa walked in to the room while drying her hair. Quinn slammed the book and put her Calculus book on her bed and said with a smile, "nothing you would be interested in Vanz" "Try me" Vanz replied. "Okay, I was reviewing for the Calc test tomorrow and I forgot how to find the derivatives and I just found the formula" Quinn said. "Then what was that old black book you were looking at?" Vanz asked. "A history of math book filled with formulas that our textbook missed" Quinn replied determinedly. "Eww, you are such a nerd! You want to learn things the school doesn't need us to learn?" Vanz said with disgust.

"Yeah, Yeah next time you tell me that I wont be interested, I'll believe you" Vanz said while walking out the door. Quinn smiled while she tried to slyly move the book under her pillow with her foot. "Hey Q, can I borrow face wash? I just ran out." Vanz said suddenly while turning her head around. Quinn jumped, not expecting Vanessa to turn around " Uhh yeah! Its in the bathroom cabinet, here come with me I'll get it for you" Quinn said while dragging Vanz out of the room.

Victoria watched as Quinn walked out of the room with Vanessa, "Damn they are both not in the room, she would know it would be me if the book goes missing." Victoria whipped her head around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Aaron was standing right over her, "What are you doing?" Victoria had no words to say as she stared at Aaron with her eyes wide opened and her heart pounding.

XXXXX

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School is killer right now! So I will try to update sooner next time! What did you guys think of the chapter? I am going to start involving the other characters more as soon as the mystery unfolds a little more. So what do you guys think the book is about? Or what Quinn was doing with it or how Victoria knew about it? Please review it will make me update faster!


End file.
